Death hath not parted me
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: He made me feel amazing. She made me feel strong. He made me beautiful. She made me wise. He made me a person. She made me a hero. He left and died. She revived me. He isn't going to die again. She died for me. ChoujiOC Me No Owny Naruto.


Why is it that everytime I see you I feel different

BlackSilence

Chocho-one shot.

One Last time: The Last Kiss

Why is it that every time I see you I feel different?

You make me want to run. Not from fear of you but of me. Of what I would do and say.

All the anger and hatred I once held would disappear when you get close.

Every time I see you, I feel like I need more of that sight. Of your "big-boned" body and big big heart. You are my butterfly. But I can't seem to be able to tell you that.

I would go to the end and back.

I would burn in a millions flames.

To be right there by you side.

I would go around the world to see you alive. I could become a guardian angel to protect you. I would die to make sure you love. You mean the world to me and more. I close my eyes every time and wish that you would be there telling me that tomorrow is a new day and that I am always getting stronger. You are my flower, but you must never know until time comes.

I would go to the end and back.

I would burn in a millions flames.

To be right there by you side.

Just open up to me. I want to be there for you.

Every time I have the courage to tell you, I lose you. I want you. I want to be more than a friend more than a best friend. More than a sister, more than family. I want to be more. I want to hold you and see you like no other would.

I would go to the end and back.

I would burn in a millions flames.

To be right there by you side.

You make me realize my beauty. Though I feel empty and hollow every time. When you are down I want to pick you up. When I am sad I want you to be the one that cheers me up. Can you do that for me?

I would go to the end and back.

I would burn in a millions flames.

To be right there by you side.

I know, we have it hard.you'd never see me like that. Only a little orphan girl that is poor that by miracle you befriended. I want you to come back to me. I miss you. Please, I would follow you everywhere till I can have you.

I would go to the end and back.

I would burn in a millions flames.

To be right there by you side.

Since I met you playing ninja. Since we went to the academy. Since we became ninjas. Since we were put in the same team. Since Sasuke Uchiha left many broken hearted. Since I died for all of us. Since……

Since you found me crying one day after school because I realized I had lost my parents. Since the day you followed me to an alley way to give me back my scarf in the winter and realized that I had no home. Since…

Since always.

I would go to the end and back.

I would burn in a millions flames.

To be right there by you side.

My butterfly, I want you. I just want you to know that I don't care what people think. I don't care that you are chubby and a kind ninja. I don't care that people make fun of you still. Guess what, you backed me up before now it is my turn. My turn to back you up. My turn to help, to protect, to save you. Just you wait. I will come for you.

I would go to the end and back.

I would burn in a millions flames.

To be right there by you side.

I don't care that I am going to die. I don't care that I have lost. I don't care. Until you are safe and out of harms way I will stand and fight. Let him hit me. Let them try to bring me down. Let them try to destroy me. Nothing can. No one can. They only get me stronger. I don't care that I will lose my life in this battle. You are my life and after life. AS long as you live, my body can wither in pain and it won't matter. My friendly comrade. My swirly faced boy. I want you. I need you. I just want you to know.

Even if I am stabbed and living off of willpower I don't care. Just don't cry for me.

I will close my eyes soon. And then I won't be here anymore. I just want to make a wish: for you to stay. I smile for you as you ask why I would do something as stupid as that. Why am I smiling through the pain I suffer? Because you are still here unharmed and will always be there. I just want to tell you what I could never say before. I hope you understand that even if it is too late I need to.

"I love you, my beautiful butterfly."

When I find you, you go away. Apparently I am going away this time.

"I love you, too! PLEASE DON'T GO! MIMI-CHAN! PLEASE! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! When I find you, you go away…..MIMI-CHAN!"

I'm making a wish for you as I fall into a peaceful sleep for once. I wish for you to stay.

As I smile and feel no pain, I want to tell you. I will whisper…..

"Thank you for being there…….for me…"

Closing my eyes I see the past. Us playing around. Circling round the lake. Jumping around. Me in my summer dress and you in the usual. Us ditching the ninja academy. Me praying for your safe return and helping bring you back to life. Us laughing at Naruto and his goofy grin. Me congratulating you when you made it to Chunin. Us now. Please don't cry.

"D…don't….c…cry…c….houji….."

My last words for you, and you did. Thank you for being there for me. As I am there for you….

I love you my beautiful butterfly….

Thank you.

Only because I love you will I listen to you. You are my beautiful flower Mimi-Chan. I will not cry anymore. I will continue my life full of love, full of you. I wish for your safe entrance to heaven. Just you wait couple decades for I will meet you soon. Mimi-Chan…

"No, thank you Mimi for being there for me."

Your cold lips, so smooth and delicate. How I wish I could have done that with you alive.

I love you so much. I wish I could I have told you that before.

I love you too.

How I wish we could have been something more. Something more that friends and best friends. More than brother to you, more than family.

I wish that too.

How I want you so bad. How I should have told you everything since the beginning. I have always thought of you like this.

So did I.

How I wish I could feel your heart beat right now. How I wish your lips were warm. Just wait for me, for I will come back to.

I will wait my love. I will wait. And your wish is my command. One kiss of the angels. One kiss of love. One kiss before the decades pass one more. One more thing before I wait for you. One more touch before time starts again. My love, just one more time.

That feeling, could it be….? Are you here my love. Are you the one who just kissed me, or was it the wind and tricks?

It was me. I am here.

"I love you"

Me too.

Me too.


End file.
